Vault 115 and the Land of Ooh
by Sahara-098
Summary: What if Finn wasn't the only Human in Ooh? What if there was a undiscovered Vault full of humans, that was hidden away from Ooh? What if one of them leaves the Vault and meets the new occupiers of the world. Will things be all dandy, or will there be a start of something evil, and deadly? Read to find out. Rated T for now, but later chapters will be changed to M for content.
1. Leaving Vault 115

Vault 115 and the Land of Ooo.

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over written by Sahara-098

I do not own "Fallout" or "Adventure Time". They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games and Cartoon Network.

Only thing I do own is Vault 115 and the colony within.

Chapter One: Leaving Vault 115.

Now, Harry had always been an adventurous kid. Crawling through the vents and cooling ducts that were intertwined within Vault 115 was a daily thing for him, which was when he could fit into the vents. He'd even get risky by sneaking into sealed off areas to discover what were behind the automatic doors. But, now he was sixteen and no longer able to fit into the vents, and security knows his face well enough by now to catch him as he got near a prohibited area. Sitting in his room, the brown eyed, brown haired, 5' 9'' teen was throwing an old baseball he'd found under his bed at the wall, catching it, and throwing it again. He wore a modified Vault 115 jumpsuit. It adorned some light armor on his torso, legs and arms because he always got into a fight. Oh, it was clear he was VERY bored. How he craved the feeling of making a new discovery. The automatic door opened and Harry looked over to see his best friend José standing there. José wore his Vault 115 jumpsuit. He had dark skin and wild looking hair, part of it covering his unusually red colored eyes. That's what drew Harry to him; he was almost adventurous as Harry, and just as wild. "Hey man! What are you doing?" He asked happily. "Just trying to make a dent in this wall." Harry said flatly as he threw the baseball and caught it again. José shook his head chuckling. "Oh man, you are so bored he said. "Is it that obvious?" Harry asked flatly again. "Yeah. Come on, the Overseer wants to see you." José said jabbing a thumb in the direction he came. Harry sat bolt upright at this. "Good god, I swear, I didn't do a thing." He said waving his hands in front of him as if clearing away invisible accusations of wrong-doing. "No, no. He said he has a mission for you." José said chuckling again. Harry stopped waving his hands and gave José a suspicious look. "Are you sure…?" He asked. "Yeah man, now let's go before he comes over the intercom and calls you." Harry's friend said stepping out of the door and let Harry past.

Growing up in the vault with no parents was a very tough life for Harry. Relying on others for everything, he felt like a burden. But, he was taken care of and loved for by a majority of the vault population. The others, he couldn't care less if they loved him or not. From the age of four, his life consisted of many families and hundreds of brothers and sisters. He didn't stay with one family for long. Two weeks tops. Then, he'd move on to the next family and they'd let him in like he was one of their own. When he started grade school, there were the occasional bullies. Some pushed him to far though. He'd beat them so hard into a pulp, the bullies would be in the infirmary for months and Harry would be sentenced to the small prison for about a month. Harry had learned his lesson, ignore them and they'll leave you alone. Oh how he tried and tried, but it was obvious the bullies hadn't learned their lesson, so Harry would have to re-teach it until it finally stuck in the bullies head during the ninth grade that Harry wasn't someone to be messed with. He'd beaten one bully named Spencer so badly, that Spencer was in the infirmary for two whole years trying to re-learn how to walk. Snapped spine and paralysis in the legs. Temporary, but it would put Spencer away from Harry for a while. After he'd gotten out, he walked up to Harry and apologized. Harry never heard from Spencer again after that.

But that was all in the past, and one should never drawl on the past. This was the present, and Harry was going to receive a mission from the Overseer. Stepping into the nice and large office, Harry walked up to the burgundy desk and sat down in a chair. "Ah, Mr. Tetreault. How nice of you to join me. I trust José told you why I called you?" The Overseer said with a British accent. "Yes Overseer McLain." Harry said trying to be polite. Harry had never liked the Overseer to begin with. "Well, you see, we have started to finally run low on supplies like food, medicine, and water. Seeing as how you were explorative back as a child, I've come up with a decision…" The Overseer said. "_Oh god, he isn't. Is he?" _Harry thought to himself. "I've decided to choose you to leave the vault and search for supplies out in the surface world. I've had some supplies and a weapon set up for you when you leave. God's Speed my friend." The Overseer said giving a salute to Harry. Harry was taken aback by this gesture. A random salute? What, was this the Pre-War military? "Thank you sir. I'll try and do my best." Harry said as he stood up and left.

"Well, what did the Overseer want? José asked standing against the metal wall. "He says he wants me to go out into the surface to scavenge for supplies. Apparently, they're running low now." Harry said as he walked and José caught up with him. "Are you going to do it?" He asked. "Of course I am. I need to get out of this rut I'm in. I want to explore again, like I did when I was little." Harry said as he remembered the places he found within the vault. "Well…I guess, I mean. Just like that? Up and leave?" José asked. "Oh no, I'll say goodbye to everyone first, then I'll leave." Harry said. "Oh!" José said smiling. "Gather everyone in the Main Hall. I'm going to grab the things the Overseer set up for me, then I'll be there." Harry said. José nodded and ran off down an adjacent hall. Harry walked back to his room to discover a pile of Bobby Pins, Stimpacks, Rad-Away, Rad-X, Med-X, Mentats, and some other small medication and aid. Next to the pile, was a Pre-War SWAT suit. It was light and sturdy. The main dressings were black and the bullet proof armor was black and worn with age. At the foot of his bed, sat a Pre-War M16A1 Assault Rifle. Harry had read about them in books. When he saw it lying on his bed, his eyes went wide and he got giddy. He picked up the rifle, checked the magazine and the iron sights. He felt happy to hold such a wonderful gun. Putting on the SWAT suit, Harry put his medication aid in a small black messenger's bag and slung the rifle onto his back. Leaving his room, Harry was met with the hall full of people clapping and cheering for him. "Good luck Harry!" someone called. "No one beats a kid from Vault 115!" Another called trying to get Harry pumped. Others called out, but Harry couldn't hear them as he worked his way to the massive vault door. As he reached the entry hall, a girl he had a crush on came up, grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed him on the lips. She held him there for a bit and pulled back and gave him a bright smile as she ran off to her friends, laughing giddily. Harry smiled and he reached the vault door. Turning around, everyone quieted down right away. "Okay, well, the Overseer told me that I'm to go to the surface world to scavenge and explore it. I thank you all for taking care of me when I was growing up. You're all a big family to me, and I'll miss you on my adventure." And with that, Harry turned around, put on the SWAT helmet, and gave the signal to the door controllers to open the vault. "Everyone, stand back." The intercom said. The crowd stepped backed as the vault opened ad a last of air came rushing in with tons of dust. "Harry!" someone called. Harry turned around. José came running up. "Here, you're going to need it." He said as he handed Harry a Pip-Boy 3000 wrist gauntlet. Harry smiled as he placed the Pip-Boy on the area designed for it on the SWAT suit. It glowed to life with white as the color setting. "Thanks buddy." Harry said as he hugged his friend. José hugged back, slapped Harry's back, and pulled away. "Don't die man." He said. "I won't." Harry said as he turned back to the dark tunnel that would lead to the outside. Taking a step, then another, Harry started down the path. He could hear the crowd behind him cheering as he walked. But, it was soon hushed by the vault door sliding back into place. Harry turned around in time to see the vault door slide backwards and seal them in again. The worn yellow "115" looked back at Harry. Turning around, Harry walked to the ancient wooden door. He reached it, unlocked it, and stepped out.

They say the first steps of a journey are always the hardest. In Harry's case, he didn't have any first steps, because as soon as he opened the door and stepped out, he dropped. He clung to the door for dear life and looked down. The door was very high from the land it was once connected to. "That has to be a two-thousand foot drop!" Harry yelled to himself. He had to do something. Looking at the surface below, Harry saw a lake. He could try and land in that. It would have to do, because as soon as he started to swing himself, the ancient door broke from its hinges and Harry plummeted to the surface below. Getting a hold of himself, he guided himself to the direction of the lake and braced himself for the hard impact. He hit the water at such a velocity; he sunk to the bottom quicker than a rock. Hitting the bottom with his feet, Harry actually stood underwater. This only lasted for a few seconds, because he started to lose air. Looking up, Harry kicked off the bottom and struggled to the surface far above him. "_How deep is this fucking lake!"_ Harry thought to himself as he started to lose oxygen. The suit weighed him down horribly, and it felt like he was sinking now. But he had to try. With the last of his energy, Harry swam for the surface and broke the surface in a massive commotion. Looking around, he found the shore and swam for it.

Reaching the sandy shore, Harry threw off his SWAT helmet and coughed up a lot of water. He hacked the water out for a few minutes until he fell over onto his back and looked at the sky. He now realized it was nighttime. The stars were twinkling down at him bright and happily. "_The night sky looks fine, but I bet the land is a wasteland though…" _Harry thought as he readied himself to see desolation and bareness. But, instead, He saw trees, grass, and a thriving land. Harry stood up quickly and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Indeed, he wasn't. Green trees and grass, everything looked like the way it did before the War. Well, the way he read it was before the war. But it was normal again. Picking up his helmet, Harry walked around under the stars. He admired the land scape. It was beautiful and seemed livable. He smiled as he felt that old feeling he got when discovering something new. How he missed that feeling. It was like seeing an old friend again.

After walking for a while, Harry was already irritated. He thought he'd find a building or something to scavenge in. But, there was no sign of human populace anywhere. He reared his head back and screamed in anger. His yells echoed after he was done, but was replaced by a roar that shook him to the core. And it came from right behind him. Harry turned around slowly and fumbled with his SWAT helmet. He placed it on and drew his rifle as a twin headed, armored, dual sword wielding, ten foot tall monster came out of the trees roaring. "Son of a…" Harry said as he aimed down the rifle sights and opened fire. The old rifle barked out rounds in single fire mode and Harry was scoring hits like a true marksman. "_Thank god for all those hours logged in at the firing range with the BB Guns…"_ Harry thought. The monster roared and charged Harry, ignoring the whizzing bullets like they were insects. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Harry yelled as he switched to full auto mode and emptied the clip into the monster straight into one of its heads. The head exploded from the barrage of hollow-tip bullets and the other head looked in shock as its companion vanished in a mist of red. "You killed my brother!" It roared and it swung both swords down at Harry who dodged them and put a fresh clip into the rifle. The monster went berserk and started to swing madly, making it impossible for Harry to get a shot. The monster kicked Harry as he was rolling out of the way of a blade and Harry was sent flying into a nearby tree. Without that SWAT armor, Harry was sure the tree would've broken his back, but instead, he got the wind knocked out of him and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, still clutching the M16A1. As Harry tried to regain his breath, the monster got ready to make the kill strike. Raising the swords high, the monster roared, but was silenced. Harry looked up to see the head slide off and fall to the grass with a dull _thud_, accompanied soon by a stronger thud of the body. Harry looked around frantically for his savoir so he can thank them. Standing on the back of the dead monster, was a boy, around thirteen or so, wearing a blue shirt and shorts, a green back pack, white bear hat, and holding a red sword. "That was an awesome take down dude!" a yellow bulldog standing next to the boy said. "Thanks Jake!" The boy said happily about his accomplishment. "I wonder who he was attacking. Hey! Look over there!" Jake the Dog said. It took a bit for Harry to register that they were coming over to him. The boy drew his sword and pointed the tip at Harry. "Speak stranger! Friend," his voice got venomous. "Or Foe?" the boy asked. "Easy Finn. Don't know what he can do." Jake said. Harry looked at the red sword point and gulped. "F-f-friend." He said with his breath back. "Oh, cool then. What was that about?" Finn asked pointing at the dead monster and putting the sword away. "I don't know man; he just came out of nowhere and attacked!" Harry yelled slightly. "Dude, can barely understand you. Mind taking off the helmet?" Jake asked. "Huh? Oh! Sure." And with that, Harry took off his SWAT helmet and looked at the two. Both, jaws agape and wide eyed. "What?" Harry asked. "You're…you're human!" Finn said shocked. Harry nodded slowly. "_It's like they haven't seen another human before…"_ Harry thought. "I thought I was the last human in Ooo!" Finn said as he became over-energetic. "Oh man! You have to tell us things!" Jake said sharing Finn's happiness. "About what…?" Harry asked cautiously. "EVERYTHING!" The two said in unison. "Okay, okay! I'll talk!" Harry said. "But not here, come on; you can chill with us at our tree house!" Finn said. "Jake!" "Got it!" Jake said. Harry's jaw dropped as the dog changed size and height. "Did…did he just…change shape…?" Harry asked amazed. "Yeah. Hop on." Finn said as he climbed onto Jake's back. Harry followed Finn's lead and Jake took off running over hills.

When the three reached the tree house, Harry wasn't expecting the enormous size of it. It had to be at least fifty feet high and forty feet wide. "You guys live here?" Harry asked. "Yeah. This is our home." Jake said as he changed back into his normal size and let the two off at the entrance to the tree fort. "Wow. This sure beats the vault." Harry said. "What vault?" Finn asked as they entered the tree fort. "I'll explain in a bit. Do you have anywhere to sit? I've been walking for hours before I met you guys." Harry asked and explained. "Yeah man, over there." Finn said pointing over to the couch. It didn't show, but Finn was very happy to be around another human. But Finn was trying not to creep out the new guy by being all weird and stuff. Harry sat down and started to remove the SWAT armor as Finn and Jake sat down in chairs they pulled up. "Ah…It's nice to just relax." Harry said removing the last piece of armor. "So tell us, where did you get that armor and sweet weapon?" Jake asked as he pointed at the SWAT armor and M16A1 that lay on the table in front of them. "Oh, I got them from the vault Overseer." Harry said as if everyone knew that. "Yeah, what's with that vault you were talking about?" Finn asked. "Oh, well, when the bombs dropped, most of America's population was moved into surrounding underground vaults. Each had a different number. I came from Vault 115 up in the mountain." Harry said. Finn's face went bright. "You mean there are more humans?" He asked almost yelling. Harry leaned back a bit. "Yeah…? Why? And what did you mean by 'The last human in all of Ooo' earlier?" He asked. "Well, as you can probably guess, that meant he was the last of the humans. That is, until tonight." Jake said. "And what is Ooo?" Harry asked. "Ooo is the name of this great land. It's occupied by multiple kingdoms all different from one another and by different creatures." Finn said. Harry sat there looking confused. "Oh man, we're gonna have to show you around tomorrow morning." Jake said placing a hand to his face. "Yeah. But now, we have to sleep. You can stay down here if you like um…we didn't get your name…" Finn said placing a hand under his chin. "Oh, name's Harry. Don't worry; I picked up on your names really quick after you saved me." Harry said. "Cool." Finn said with a yawn that was followed by Jake. "See you in the morning dude." The boy said climbing up a ladder to the upstairs. The dog stretched its way up after the boy. Harry found a blanket and pillow next to the couch and set himself a makeshift bed and fell asleep right after lying down.

The morning light came through the windows and gave Harry a technical smack in the face. Harry woke with a jolt after his closed eyes registered the sunlight hitting his face. Smacking his lips and looking around, Harry sat up on the couch and cracked his back in many places and his neck with a quick 'One, Two' to each side. Harry suddenly caught the smell of actual bacon cooking. He stood up and followed the drool inducing heavenly aroma to the kitchen where Jake was wearing an apron and cooking breakfast. "Dude…do I smell…Bacon?" Harry asked looking like he was about to go nuts for it. "Uh, yeah. You okay dude? You're creeping me out…" Jake said cringing a bit at the sight of Harry's ravenous face. "I haven't tasted actual bacon since I entered the vault. We had substitute powder bacon that tasted like crap." Harry said looking at the sizzling pork strips. How he wanted the bacon right that instant. "Well go ahead and sit down. It's almost ready. Finn! Wake up you lazy sack! Breakfast time!" Jake yelled. There was a slight sound coming from upstairs as Harry sat down. Finn came flying out of the upstairs in a ninja sort of fashion and landed next to Harry in the booth seat. "Morning man!" Finn said happily. Harry nodded and snapped his head as the plate of bacon was set down. "Uh, you're getting that face again…" Jake said as he stepped back. "Watch out Finn, he may snap…" Jake said warily. Finn slid away as Harry reached his Pip-Boy arm over the bacon pile, and grabbed five in one go. He brought them back, and started eating a strip and his eyes closed as he smiled in content. "Looks fine to me bro!" Finn said as he grabbed a bacon strip. Jake sat down and soon the three were all munching on the delicious strips of cooked pork. After a while, they had finished their breakfast, cleaned up, and gotten dressed and ready to go.

"Okay. As your tour guides to all of Ooo, we have some rules." Jake said. "Okay. They are…?" Harry asked behind his SWAT helmet and facemask. "Rule One: There are no rules. Just have fun man!" Finn said wiggling his arms. "That I can do. Where are we going first?" Harry asked. "Well, I think we should go to the Candy Kingdom and introduce him to Princess Bubblegum. Don't you Finn?" Jake asked scratching his cheek. "Totally. You'll love it there!" Finn said as he put on his green backpack. "Let's go! Hey Jake, you know what time it is?" Finn asked getting hyped up. "Adventure Time!" His dog said and they did a fist bump as they ran out the door with Harry following behind. Once outside, Jake transformed his size to accompany the two humans. "Okay Jake, we're on. Let's go!" Finn said pointing straight. The ride wasn't so bad, but at times it felt like Harry was either going to rip off his helmet and puke, or simply fall off the large dog's back. After a while, Jake slowed down and returned to normal size right outside of a colorful wall with a drawbridge for an entrance. "Welcome, to the Candy Kingdom!" Jake said and he signaled the guards to lower the drawbridge to allow them in. "Best keep your helmet on. The others haven't seen another human and if they do, they'll probably start swarming you with questions. Okay?" Finn asked as they entered. Harry nodded, and was taken aback by the bright and cheery colorfulness of the kingdom. The air smelled sweet and of many candies, just like the vault candy store had. Harry saw living candy people of all kinds. Ranging from gumdrops to popsicles. Finn and Jake lead him to the entrance of the castle and asked the guards to pass. They allowed him and Harry caught a strong whiff of banana as he passed the banana guards. The castle was as colorful as the outside. The air still held that sweet smell, but more refined and royal like. "The Princess is most likely in her labs. Follow us." Finn said as he led the way. "First time meeting a Princess?" Jake fell back and asked. "Yeah. I'm not so good with royalty. Or any type of authority for that matter." Harry said sheepishly. "Naw, don't worry man! Bubblegum is cool." Jake said punching Harry's armored shoulder lightly. "Okay, whatever you say." Harry replied.

Finn was quiet most of the time while he was leading. Upon entering the labs, he turned around to the other two. "Okay, when we tell you, remove your helmet. You may be strapped down to a table or something while Bubblegum asks you endless questions. Because, like I said before," "No one has seen another human, I get it Finn." Harry said chuckling. "Okay." Finn said as he turned around and knocked on the door. "Hey Princess! It's Finn and Jake! Can we talk to you?" Silence, then the door unlocked and the Princess peaked through the door as she pulled it back slightly. "Oh hi guys!" She said cheerfully pulling the door open. Harry thought he felt his jaw drop because he was staring at an actual Princess now. Her long pink hair, her slightly pink skin, the fancy pink dress and long golden tiara was a clear sign she was royalty. "Come on in." She said leading them into the lab. It looked the same as the vault labs. Chemicals and beakers, a chalk board full of math equations, but instead of the dull gray steel walls, it was white and more happy than gloomy. "Mind introducing me to your friend?" Bubblegum asked pointing at Harry who gulped. "Okay, but first, promise you won't go nuts or anything." Finn asked. "Of course, now please, introduce me Finn." She said with a giggle. "Okay. Harry, may I introduce you to Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. Princess, this is Harry of Vault 115." And with that, Harry reached up and removed his SWAT helmet and looked the Princess in eyes. "You're Highness." Harry said with a slight nod. Her jaw dropped and she stood there in silence. "Princess, are you okay?" Jake asked. "Finn…is he human? Just like you…?" She asked. "Yeah. We met him last night as he was squaring off against a massive two headed monster with that sweet weapon on his back." Finn said pointing to the rifle. In a rush, the Princess approached Harry and started to take measurements and started a hailstorm of questions that Harry couldn't answer. "Princess! You said you would go nuts!" Jake said. "That was before I found out he was human!" She said as she continued questioning. "Okay, okay, okay! Princess! One question at a time, please." Harry said holding up his hands. The Princess stopped, looked at him, and nodded with realization how insane she was being. She stepped back and regained her royal composure. "I apologize. But, it's amazing to see another human. May I ask; how old are you?" Bubblegum asked. "I am sixteen." Harry said. The Princess found a clipboard and started to write information down. "Your height and weight?" she asked. "I'm about 5'9'', and 190 pounds Madam." Harry said. "Now, where did you come from? Finn said something about a Vault 115? And how did you come to our land?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, I came from the vault that is in the mountain side. There is an entire human colony there. There are more vaults in the area. Five to be precise. But, we were the only ones to remain alive for so long and for so many years. The others all died. We had no contact from them. My Overseer, or the person in charge, told me they were running low on supplies, and wanted me to leave the vault for supplies. Reason is because I was so explorative in my youth, so I seemed like the right guy for the job. After the vault was sealed up, I opened the outer door, only to nearly fall two-thousand feet to my death. Luckily, I held onto the door and I found a lake to land in. Before I could actually jump, the door fell off its hinges and I fell. I hit the lake, luckily I had my armor on, and I hit the bottom of the lake, and swam back up. After that, I went onto land and walked for a while trying to find somewhere to start scavenging. But, in frustration, I yelled and this huge two headed monster came out behind me and we started fighting." Harry said as he wove his tale and they all gasped in the right places. "So, I pulled out my rifle," Harry said grabbing his M16A1 and bringing it to bear at a point in the wall. "And I started to fire. I took out one of the heads, and the other went into a frenzy trying to kill me. It kicked me into a tree and was about to kill me when Finn and Jake came out of nowhere and killed the monster. And that's how I met these two." Harry said as he finished his story. "Wow. Well Harry, I officially welcome you to Ooo. And from this point forward, you may stay in the suburbs of the kingdom for as long as you like. I hope you do well out there and hope to see you again. Now, Finn and Jake. I wish to alone now. I have some tests I want to conduct." She said. "What about Harry?" Finn asked. "Who do you think I'm testing?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Wait, say what now? Tests?" Harry asked frightened. "Don't be scared, it's just a physical test. Test your cardio, strength, the usual. Don't worry." Bubblegum said reassuringly. "Oh, well, okay. Meet you outside when you're done Harry!" Finn said as he waved goodbye and left the lab with Jake. "Um, there isn't going to be any needles, are there?" Harry asked. "No." Bubblegum said simply as she readied the necessary equipment. "Good. I hate needles. I mean hate them." Harry said shuddering. Bubblegum turned around with a syringe ready to go. And it had a very large needle on it. "Hold you your arm." She said. Harry caught sight of the needle and passed out.

He told her he hated needles!


	2. Meeting the Vampire Queen

Vault 115 and the Land of Ooo.

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over written by Sahara-098

I do not own "Fallout" or "Adventure Time". They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games and Cartoon Network.

Only thing I do own is Vault 115 and the colony within.

Chapter Two: Meeting the Vampire Queen.

The light hurt his eyes and he had a headache. When Harry woke up twenty minutes later, the Princess had her back to him busying herself with something. Making what sounded like the crossbreed between a grunt and a moan, Harry sat up on a white sheeted bed. Hearing him, the Princess turned around. "Oh! You're awake. Are you okay?" She asked softly as she placed a hand on his forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. I had told you I hated needles, you're majesty." Harry quickly put in remembering he was in the presence of royalty. "I apologize. I just got caught up, and I kind of ignored it." Bubblegum said sheepishly giggling. Harry rubbed his head and stood up. "Well, how about we get those tests done?" Bubblegum asked standing after him. "Sure. As long as there aren't ANY needles." He said shooting a quick glare. "Right. Well, we just need a sample of blood, your muscular endurance, and your cardiovascular endurance." Bubblegum said reading over a clipboard. "I get the first two, but what does the last one mean and what do I have to do?" Harry asked. "Oh, well; I just need to see how long you can go on one breath. I just need you to run a course on one breath and try not to breath." She said writing down something. "Oh, okay then. Well, shall I give you my blood?" Harry asked rolling up his sleeve and showing a lean and muscular forearm. Bubblegum caught sight of this and slightly blushed. "Y-yes. Here, I'll get the equipment." She said turning to go to the storage closet. "And no needles!" Harry said after her. "Oh, well, not large ones. But it is very tiny. It'll feel like a pinch." She said smiling. "Oh good. What was that huge needle for?" Harry asked remembering the size of the metal spear. "Oh. Well…I kind of took a sample of bone marrow from you after you fainted. I figured it was the perfect time to do so, seeing as how you were not going to move or resist." Bubblegum said coming back with the blood bag, needle, and blood tube. "So that's why my left arm feels like it's on fire." Harry said rubbing said arm in the upper shoulder area. "Yes, I apologize. Now, if you'll sit and flex for the vein to appear." Bubblegum said connecting the bag to the tube and the tube to the needle. Harry sat down and flexed the exposed fore-arm and a vein appeared right in the center of his wrist. After placing the numbing agent, the Princess slid the small needle in and started to draw the blood out.

As the blood collected in the bag, Harry started to poke at the bag and watched his blood swish around. "What are you going to use it for?" Harry asked after poking the bag. "Test for any diseases, your blood type, and other little things." The Princess said across from him, waiting for the blood to finish. When the bag seemed full, Bubblegum pulled out the needle, bandaged the spot, and removed the tube and put a rubber cork in the blood bag. "Okay, next test!" She said clapping her hands together.

And that's how the rest of the afternoon went for Harry in the Candy Kingdom. Being tested on by a candy Princess. Not like, experimental testing mind you. Harry left the castle with an escort because he had sprung the area the blood needle had entered while lifting some weights to record his muscular endurance. The bandage popped off and a spray of blood came out from the tiny puncture hole. With all that blood loss, Harry needed help out afterwards. Reaching the entrance, Finn and Jake jumped up from ground. "Hey! How'd it go?" Finn asked. "Yeah man, you were in there quite a long time." Jake said. "Oh, it went pretty well. I was only in there a while because she pulled out a large needle. I fainted." Harry said plainly. Finn and Jake fought to keep back a laugh. "You. Fainted?" Jake asked trying extra hard. "Hey, I told her I hated needles, and she pulls out a huge one. What else was I supposed to do?" Harry asked getting angry. "You faced that two-headed monster, and you faint at a needle?" Finn asked about to burst with laughter. "You'd freak out at the size of that thing!" Harry said getting angrier. "How big was it then?" Jake asked. Harry gave an estimated size of about 6 inches. "Oh dang. That is big." Finn said, laughter stopping. "I wouldn't want that near me then." Jake said nodding in agreement. "Okay, sorry for laughing dude. Anyway, let's go!" Finn said taking off down the main street. "Wait for me man!" Jake said chasing after his human. Harry was about to take off, but as he was putting on his helmet, there was piece of paper inside it. Pulling it out, Harry unfolded the light pink paper and read:

"Harry,

Welcome to the Candy Kingdom. Shall I ever need a favor; I shall call upon you if Finn is occupied. Oh, and call me sometime.

Royal Regards,

Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom"

Blushing, Harry looked at the bottom left corner to see a phone number written down. Smiling, Harry folded the paper back up and placed it in his vest armor pocket, placed on his helmet, and followed Finn and Jake's path. "Hey guys! Wait up!" He yelled.

The three left the kingdom at a full sprint. After running though endless hills and grassy plains, Harry caught up with Finn. "Hey, where are we going?" Harry asked short of breath. "Gotta introduce you to Marceline! She's totally cool and you might get along with her." The boy said as he jumped and did a mid-air summersault. Jake changed shape to catch Finn on his back and the boy rode the dog like a war horse. "We're almost there." Finn said down to Harry. Within ten minutes, they reached a large and very dark cave. But the lights of house lamps could be seem breaking through the gloom. "Well, that's a sign that she's home. Come on guys." Finn said dismounting Jake who changed back to normal, and the three walked up to the house. Finn knocked on the pink door. Finally stopping, Harry doubled-over and started gasping heavily. "Dude! What's wrong!" Jake asked scared. "Just…out…of breath…finally…realized…this…" Harry said in between gasps. "Oh! I thought Marceline did something to you with her vampire powers." Jake said rubbing the back of his head. "Vampire…powers…?" Harry asked and gasped. Before anyone could answer, the door opened and there stood, no, floated, a gray skinned girl, with long flowing black hair, and wearing a punk rocker outfit. "Hey guys! Who's that?" the girl asked pointing a finger at Harry who was still doubled over. "Oh! Dude, composure!" Finn said punching Harry in the shoulder. Harry registered this and snapped his back straight up, and this force caused his helmet to fly off and show his face. Sweat dotted his cheeks and forehead from all the running and how warm the suit was. Marceline stared at Harry for a moment. The two both looked into each other's eyes. Then, in a sudden swirl, Marceline grabbed Harry, slammed him against the wall, and exposed her fangs while hissing and moved his head while pulling down the SWAT suit to reveal his neck. "No! Marceline! He's with us!" Finn and Jake yelled as they watched the event that just happened. "Oh." Was all Marceline said and she went back to normal and placed Harry on the floor. "Sorry about that. I was kidding anyway. Name's Marceline." She offered her hand for a handshake. "Harry. Jesus Crist woman. Are you seriously a vampire?" Harry asked shaking her hand. "Yeah. Got a problem with my kind?" She asked giving a glare. "Not at all! See, I just got here, so, I never met a vampire before." Harry explained. "Just got here? What do you mean?" Marceline asked tilting her head.

And so, Harry re-explained to the vampire chick where he came from and what had happened. When he brought up Princess Bubblegum, Marceline gave a snort and said: "Oh, you went to see her first did ya'?" and saying it quite rudely. "Well, we kinda had to Marceline. To let the Princess know there was a new person in Ooo." Jake spoke up. Marceline looked at the dog and hissed at him, which sent the poor dog yelping and hiding behind Finn. Marceline stopped hissing and returned to Harry. "Huh. I always knew that there was something off about that mountain. Just couldn't figure it out." Marceline said nonchalantly. "I mean, I've lived thousands of years and I still couldn't figure it out." She said chuckling. Harry nodded and looked at Finn and Jake. "Anyone else today?" He asked them. Finn though, and looked outside. "Nah, not enough time today. It's getting late. Hey Marcy, mind if we stay the night?" Finn asked. "Yeah, and don't try sucking out my soul or anything…" Jake said meekly, still behind Finn. "Sure. I'm cool with that." Marceline said. "And Jake, I'm not going to suck out your soul. Stop hiding you big baby." Marceline teased. Jake gave a huff and stepped out. "I guess you guys can stay down here. Finn, Jake. I recently built a guest room for cases like this. Harry, you can stay in the living room if you'd like. But, I wouldn't sleep on the couch. It's like a rock because I've never used it." Marceline said. "Please. The bed I slept on in the vault was harder than this." Harry said as he sat down on the hard red couch. "The vault was around for like, five generations of families and all that. So, the beds tended to get VERY hard." Harry said. "Huh. Well, good luck tonight." Marceline said. She yawned and started to float to the ladder leading to her room. "Night guys." She said as she floated upwards. "Okay. Night Marceline." Finn said yawning, with Jake following him. "I think we'll turn in to. Night Harry." Jake said as he led Finn to the back guest room. Harry watched them disappear for the night and Harry started to strip off the armor on him. Laying down on the couch in his vault jumpsuit, Harry turned off the lamp and started to drift off to sleep.

About thirty minutes later, Harry woke up. He tried to get himself comfy on the couch by punching it, only to hear a slight 'snap' in one of his fingers. "Ouch…damn it…" He whispered trying not to wake anyone up. Shuffling around on the couch, Harry finally gave up and sat up. "Told ya it was a rock, didn't I?" A voice said from the dark. On high alert, Harry scanned the dark room, only to see exactly that. Darkness. Harry turned on his Pip-Boy, scrolled over to the "Aid" tab, scrolled down to the pills known as "Cat Eye", and selected them. The bottle with the cartoonish cat eyes label materialized in Harry's hand and he popped a couple of pills. They obviously worked because everything that was dark suddenly flashed dull silver. Harry looked over to see Marceline floating upside down out of the ceiling hole to her bedroom. "Can ya' see now?" She asked. "No duh, obviously I can if I'm looking right at you." Harry said teasingly, but the tone sounded more of being snobbish. Marceline hissed and she flew right at Harry and grabbed him by the chin while pinning him to the couch. "You better watch your tone, newbie. Or I'll make sure you don't live long in Ooo." She hissed in his ear. Silence filled the space between the two. Marceline pulled back and stared Harry right in the eyes. "You know, without those pills you took, I would've been able to do more…" she whispered seductively. Harry gulped and his jumpsuit suddenly felt tighter. "Hey, I j-j-just met you. I don't t-t-think this is necessary." Harry stuttered a bit. Marceline chuckled. "You humans are so easily teased." Marceline said standing up. "Come on. I'll share my bed with you if you'd like." She said. "Oh thank god yes! I can't stand this couch anymore!" Harry said happily in a whisper. "Come on. I won't bite you in your sleep." Marceline joked as she floated back up to her room. Harry followed and climbed up the ladder to a purple walled room, filled with various furniture, mounted trophies, speakers, a TV, and Marceline's large bed. She was already sitting on it patting a spot next to her on the opposite side. "Come on. You need something softer." She said giving a smirk. Harry approached the bed and sat down on the vacant side and slid on in under the covers. "Comfy?" Marceline asked as she slid under the covers on her side. She got no answer because by the time she looked at Harry, he was asleep and lightly snoring. "I'll take that as a yes." She said whispering as she rolled over, back to Harry, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up and remembered where he was right away. Stretching, Harry felt a resistance to his movements. Looking down, He saw that Marceline had her arms wrapped around him as if he were her lover. Her raven hair sprawled behind her and it fell in cute little clumps on the side of her face. "_Oh god. I wake up and there is a cute vampire rocker girl clutching onto me. I wonder if she even realizes it…"_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to move, but Marceline only kept him pinned. "Ugh…" Harry said laying there. "No…don't move…" He heard Marceline say in her sleep. "Huh…she seems to have a liking for me…" Harry whispered. Looking over on the nightstand, Harry found a note. He reached for it with his free hand and opened it one-handed. It read:

"Harry,

Saw you were in Marceline's clutches. We tried to get you out, but she's too strong in her sleep apparently. So, we decided to head home and catch up with you later.

Sincerely, Finn and Jake"

"Great…they couldn't pry the cute girl off me." Harry said. "You think I'm cute?" Marceline said out of the blue. Harry froze and laid still, staring at the ceiling, the note crumpled in his suddenly tight grip. Marceline shifted to where she was keeping herself up on her hands and looking at Harry. Her hair falling around her and tickling Harry's forehead and cheeks. "Well?" she pressed. "Uh…uh..." Harry tried to think of a way to dodge the question. She leaned closer, fire in her eyes. "Okay! Yes!" Harry spat out. Marceline pulled back, blinked, and then smirked. "I knew there was a reason you didn't decline my offer to sleep up here." She said as she got out of the bed. "Go on, you can get out of here if you want, that is." She said floating down the ladder. Harry pulled off her bedcovers, stood up, and as a sign of courtesy, made her bed. He climbed down the ladder, to see the front window curtains drawn closed to keep put the sunlight. He sat down on the red couch and started to put on his gear. "I guess I'll see you around Marceline. Harry said standing up and slinging his M16A1 on her shoulder. "Yeah. See ya' around." She replied from the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries next to her. Harry walked to the door, opened it, and left the cave house.

Harry walked the endless green hills for a while until he stumbled upon a concrete war bunker that was built into the side of a large hill. "_I'll scavenge there." _He said in his mind as he approached the bunker and drew his rifle. Entering the dark bunker, he turned on the side mounted flashlight and scanned the entry hall. Empty. He pressed on and started to check every room and side room with a closet for any supplies he could keep. Finding tons of ammo, some new guns, and plenty of supplies, Harry was about to leave the stash when he heard something. He was standing in the middle of a damp hallway. The sounds got louder, and closer. Then, all of a sudden, the floor gave way and Harry fell into the darkness.


	3. Nothing Beats a kid from Vault 115!

Vault 115 and the Land of Ooo.

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over written by Sahara-098

I do not own "Fallout" or "Adventure Time". They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games and Cartoon Network.

I also do not own Halo, Call of Duty, Dead Space, or Bioshock, or Mario. They're all owned by 343 Industries, Treyarch/Infinity Ward, EA Games, and 2K Games and Nintendo.

Only thing I do own is Vault 115 and the colony within, and Harry.

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! I'm so sorry for being late with this. I had to deal with Summer School, so the story kinda slipped away. So, I'm back and delivering some kick ass Adventure Time/Fallout writing that'll make your eyes have orgasms. Well, maybe not. If your eyes do that, you need to see a doctor right away.

Chapter Three: Nothing can beat a kid from Vault 115

When Harry came around, his neck had felt a little funny. He slowly turned it and felt it was slightly fractured. "Damn it all…just what I need, paralysis." He said as the rest of his senses came to. He saw that he was upside down, hanging from some ceiling wires, above an endless stretch of black. Harry's M16A1 hung from its shoulder sling from his middle finger which had, and thank god it did, form into a hook shape to catch the rifle sling. Pulling the rifle towards him, Harry grabbed the handle, brought the rifle to his shoulder, and turned on the flashlight. The beam of light illuminated a floor that was below him. Only the floor wasn't empty. It was crawling with a horde of Ghouls. The original inhabitants must've been exposed to radiation, because none of them were acting human. Some were crouching like animals, others uttered a gurgled roar. But when the light hit them, they all looked up to see the source, and Harry. "Shit…" He said as he was soon surrounded by hundreds of gurgled roars. The Ghouls below him all scattered in various directions and Harry tried to track them with the flashlight. Soon, he spun around to see a Ghoul lashing out to try and grab him. Luckily, it was trapped behind a steel railing, and Harry was a good four feet away. He switched to single fire mode and placed two shots into the Ghoul's fucked up face. The Ghoul dropped like a sack of wet pancakes, and was quickly joined by more Ghouls that had found their way over. "Damn it all!" Harry cursed as he went to full auto and started placing short, well-paced bursts into each Ghoul that got close to him. There was commotion from above, and Harry looked up to see Ghouls in the ceiling space, clawing at him with their sharp nails. Harry tried to get a steady aim on them, but the Ghouls were hitting the wiring as they swung at him, causing him to swing back and forth. Then, a snap, and the wires broke. Harry felt weightless for a split second as gravity took over and he dropped to the concrete floor.

Hitting a concrete floor isn't at all like falling into a pile of pillows or a mattress. No! It hurts. A lot. Harry hit the floor with a spine shattering _smack_. He arched his back in pain and yelled. But, he quickly got over the pain, because new pain was being delivered to his body by means of slashes and bites. "Damn it! Get off me freaksack!" Harry yelled as he rammed the rifle butt into a Ghouls head, knocking it away. More started to come, and Harry scrambled to his feet. He trained the rifle on their chests. "Aim for the center of mass…" Harry whispered as the rifle barked out rounds into the Ghouls. Ever see pictures of the Valentine's Day Massacre back during the mobster times? You know, the famous massacre committed by Al Capone's gang? Yeah, picture that, but with tons of Ghouls. They kept pouring out if the hallway in front of Harry and they were dropping like bad habits. The only one that ever dodged Harry's barrage of lead was met with a still firing gun barrel right to the eye. The cranial casing exploded in a burst of red and rotting flesh. Luckily the helmet Harry wore had a face shield, or else he'd be eating rotting flesh right now. The firing ended and Harry exchanged the empty extended mag for a fresh, normal magazine. He slowly walked around the pile of dead Ghouls; rifle trained on the pile in case one wasn't dead and decided to throw Harry a one man surprise party. But, they were all dead, and Harry continued down the hallway, following the signs that eventually led him back to the floor he was on before the floor broke under him.

Harry eventually reached the surface, banged up, but okay. It was nighttime again in Ooo, and Harry was met with twinkling stars once again. He left the old bunker and walked the dark grass hills that seemed to go on for eternity. Everything seemed so peaceful now. That is until a Grass Giant decided to pop up behind a patch of tall grass. "Hey! You!" It called. Being the only one around, Harry automatically knew who he was talking to. "What?" Harry replied deadpanned. "You look stupid. And you sound stupid." The Grass Giant mocked at him. "Pardon me, but who's the stupid one here? Camping out here in the middle of the night, waiting for people to come by so you can mock them?" Harry snapped at him. "Donny can wait for as long as he wants!" Donny said, trying to sound triumphant. "Yeah, whatever. I'm out." Harry said as he walked away. "Hey! Don't turn your back on me! You hear me?" Donny called after. Harry just ignored him and walked farther away. Harry could still hear Donny yelling after him for a while, and it gave him a headache. But, it soon petered out and Harry could enjoy his walk in peace once again. After an hour, the massive tree fort soon came into view again, and Harry felt like he was near home. He quickened the pace, wanting to get inside so he could sleep. He reached the wooden door to see the lights were off, a clear sign Finn and Jake were asleep by now. "What time is it anyway…?" Harry pondered out loud as he checked the Pip-Boy. The white text read 12:34 PM. "Wow, yeah, they're asleep by now. I'm sure they won't mind though." Harry said as he opened the door. The main floor was silent, save for a mouse scourging around for something to eat. Harry walked over to the couch after silently closing the door, only to fall to the floor and slip into a sleep coma.

When the morning came, Harry was curled up under the table that sat in front of Finn and Jake's couch. Harry slowly uncurled himself and groaned as he did. "Ugh…Never again will I go into an old bunker…" Harry muttered to himself. "What bunker?" A voice asked. Harry jumped and hit his head on the underside of the table. "Ow! Who's there?" He asked poking his head out. A little box with the words BMO hopped down from the table top and stood in front of Harry and smiled at him from a screen face. "Hello, I am BMO. Who are you?" BMO asked cheerfully while waving with his little hand. "Uh…I'm Harry…what are you?" He asked crawling out and propping himself on his forearms. "I am a gaming console and a robot. Finn and Jake play me when they're not on any adventures. Would you like to play a game?" BMO asked curiously. Harry smiled. He hadn't played a video game since his old console was taken by the Overseer as punishment for sneaking around as a child. "Yeah BMO! You have Halo?" Harry asked excitedly. BMO thought. "Nope." He said. "Call of Duty?" Harry asked, excitement dying a bit. "Nope." Was the same response. "Dead Space one, two, or three?" Harry asked a bit saddened now. "Nope." BMO said flatly. "Bioshock one, two, or Infinite?" Harry asked frowning. "Nope. I have not heard of any of these games before. I do have Guardians of Sunshine, however. How about that?" BMO suggested. "Eh, I guess. Start it up." Harry said sitting cross-legged now. A compartment in BMO's front opened and a joystick controller popped out. His screen changed and showed a black and green title screen that said "Guardians of Sunshine". Harry hit start, and then the game started. "Huh, kinda like Mario. Side-scrolling." Harry muttered as he started. Within ten minutes, he had gotten past this bee like thing, a weird looking rabbit, and a missile shooting frog. Finn and Jake came downstairs and saw Harry was playing BMO. "Morning man. Hitting the games already?" Finn asked. Harry only replied with a grunt as he kept playing. Finn looked over Harry shoulder and yelled. Harry didn't even flinch. "Jake! He got past Sleepy Sam! HE GOT PASSED SLEEPY SAM!" Finn said, practically screaming. "No way man! No one gets passed him!" Jake said stretching over from the kitchen and watched Harry play. The two watched Harry play for hours on end. It all ended when Harry beat the final boss and BMO displayed the score. "Whoa…Two million, six hundred thousand, five hundred, and one fifteen. Dude, there is no way we can beat that score. Harry, you truly are the Gaming Master." Jake said in awe. "Yeah man…Hey, what happened to breakfast?" Finn asked looking at the nearby clock. "Holy shmowzow! It's almost noon! Jake, we got to go get ready for that thing we had planned!" Finn said giving a slight wink. "Oh! Right! Okay Harry, we got to go do something. We'll call you when we're done." Jake said following Finn to the door, and then the two dashed out. "Uh…okay then…BMO, start up a new game. Let's see if I can beat their records." Harry said evilly as a new game started.

About three hours of continuous playing later, a phone started to ring. "Harry, can you get that? I'll save your game." BMO said as he saved the progress Harry made in "Adventure Quest". Harry got up, cracked his entire back, and then went to answer the phone. He found the headset and put it on. "Hello?" He asked. "Harry? Dude, meet me and Finn at the grounds outside of the Candy Kingdom! And get here quick!" Jake said as he hung up the line. Harry took off the headset, and then turned to BMO. "I'm heading out BMO. Don't know when I'll be back." Harry said as he got near the door. "Okay Harry. Have fun." BMO said from behind. Harry left the tree fort and started at a nice, brisk jog along the green hills.

Hey guys, sorry it's short. I decided to have the action in the next chapter. Decided the beginning of this chapter had enough action with the entire Ghoul killing and such. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter now that it's finally out. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer, and the Ice King will make an appearance! So, keep an eye out!

-Sahara-098


	4. Nuclear Winter

Vault 115 and the Land of Ooo.

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over written by Sahara-098

I do not own "Fallout" or "Adventure Time". They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games and Cartoon Network.

Only thing I do own is Vault 115 and the colony within, and Harry.

Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm back, and brining you some more epicness for which you can read with your looking balls. Ice King makes an appearance in this one. Your reviews for the previous chapters have been fueling my writing flow, so keep them coming, and spread the word of my story! Oh, in this, Ice King isn't as wimpy as he is in the cartoon. I give him some backbone. Hope ya' like it!

Without further ado, let's get this underway!

Chapter 4: Nuclear Winter

Ice King fell into a frozen cavern screaming all the way. Harry stood there with bloodied and frozen fists. Finn stood next to him breathing heavily, his knuckles white from the force he put into holding onto his sword. "Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked. "Who cares, he'll eventually come back sooner or later. Come on, we have to go check on everyone." Finn said placing his family sword on his back. Harry turned and followed Finn as the two ran like madmen to the Candy Kingdom. Jake was transformed himself into a massive medical tent that held a medical staff underneath. Princess Bubblegum was on a gurney, wrapped up in heated medical gauze on her torso, arms, and legs. There were more Princess's next to her, all in the same condition. "Finn! Harry! There you guys are! You guys okay?" Jake asked, still maintaining his tent form. "Yeah, we're fine." Harry said. A donut doctor came up to Finn and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can you please explain what happened?" The donut doctor asked. "See, it went like this…" Finn said.

-Flashback-

Harry approached the Candy Kingdom and saw a massive gathering outside the draw bridge. At the entrance to the gathering, stood two posts with a banner in between them saying: "Welcome to Ooo Harry!" This put a smile on Harry's face. He started up a quick jog and soon passed under the banner. Upon his entering, Finn and Jake came running up to him. "Hey! You made it! Well, this is it!" Jake said happily. "Well, what is it exactly?" Harry asked scanning the candy crowd behind the boy and dog. "We invited every princess in Ooo to come and meet you. It's a good way to establish connections to the kingdoms. And to get their numbers." Jake said in a whisper at the end. Harry shook his head smiling and chuckled. "Okay, well, shall we?" He asked. "Yeah, come on man!" Finn said charging into the crowd with Jake and Harry following behind at a calm walk. "You ready to be swarmed by Princess's Harry?" Jake asked elbowing him lightly in the side. "I guess. I mean, as long as I'm not molested, I'm good." Harry joked. "What's molested?" Jake asked, suddenly curious. "Uh, never mind." Harry said sheepishly. "Okay, whatever man." Jake said as he ran forward ahead of Harry. "Okay girls! Here he is! The Vault Dweller himself, Harry!" Jake said all showman like. The Princess's all turned around and looked at Harry. "Hello your highnesses." Harry said doing a bow. There was a scream from in the crowd and there was a massive stampede of royal dresses and crazy skin colors. "Ah!" was all Harry could say as the stampede engulfed him.

The voice level was almost deafening as the Princess's ranted question after question for Harry. "Finn, we got to do something! Harry's getting overwhelmed!" Jake said. "Jake, deploy the Finn Bomb!" Finn said. "Got it!" Jake replied as he enlarged himself, grabbed Finn, and threw him into the center of the crowd. Finn did a somersault in midair and landed in an opening in the crowd. "Okay ladies! Back it up! One question at a time for the guy!" Finn said trying to restore order. The crowd hushed and the Princess's all stood back. "Okay, we pulled this little gathering as a party, so Harry could talk to you one at a time. You know, socialize and mingle, like the royal balls!" Finn said wiggling his arms. There was a collective "Oh!" from the crowd. Harry stood up, looking like he had been to the Night-O-Sphere and back. "You okay man?" Finn asked. "Yeah. Just so many hands and voices…" Harry said shakily. "Okay then…anyway, everyone! Party Time!" Finn said as Jake walked up next to him. "Hey, is Harry alright?" He asked. "I'm fine man. Come on, let's go party." Harry said walking into the crowd. Finn and Jake joined in and the party was underway.

"Look at them all. All the Princess's in Ooo, in one place. And ripe for the taking…" Ice King said to himself from up in the sky, his beard providing his flight. "I'm gonna freeze them all, then have Gunter and the others take them away! Then I shall sort them out and find my perfect bride to be!" Ice King cackled insanely as he dive bombed the party. The party goers unaware of his presence until he yelled: "Princesses of Ooo! You're mine!" as he hovered above the ground and summoned a massive ice bolt and froze each Princess one by one. Those who saw others get frozen screamed and tried to run, but were frozen as they started to run away. Ice King cackled insanely again, but was cut off by Finn as he came soaring through the air, landing a flying kick into the Ice King's face. "Ice King! What are you doing here?" Finn yelled as he landed. Ice King recovered and sneered at the Boy Hero. "I've come to take all the Princesses away and make them my bride one by one! Thank you so much for gathering them all, and making it easier on me!" Ice King said as he shot rapid ice bolts at Finn, who deflected them with his sword. "This wasn't for you! We pulled this party to introduce our new friend to the Princesses!" Finn said as he jumped and slashed at the Ice King. "Jake!" Finn yelled in midair. Jake growled and formed a massive fist and punched the Ice King from behind, sending him into the ground. "Ah! You stupid dog!" Ice King said rolling over and charged up a new bolt and aimed it at Jake. But his hand was kicked away by a steel-toe boot, and was met with a rifle barrel to his long nosed face. "Freeze dirt bag. There will be none of that now." Harry said in a charismatic way. "How dare you! Who are you?" Ice King asked floating up now. "I'm the new friend Finn was talking about. Now, are you gonna stop terrorizing us, or will I have to put a Hollow-Tip into your pale face?" Harry asked, his voice getting grim. "Ha! You can't stop me!" Ice King cackled as he grabbed Harry's rifle, and froze it over. Harry tried to rip it away, but the rifle broke into pieces due to the sub-zero shock it had been given. "You're weaponless now!" Ice King yelled as he froze Harry's hands together. "Ice King!" Finn yelled as he flew out of nowhere and grabbed onto him from behind, and started to wrestle him to the ground. "Fool! Let's see how well you do when you meet the ground from two-thousand feet up!" Ice King said taking off into the air, Finn still on his back. "Finn! Harry, we gotta get him!" Jake said. "Got ya!" Harry said climbing onto Jake's back as Jake's legs grew and he ran off after the Ice King. "Hurry Jake! We have to catch up with them!" Harry said. "I'm on it!"

Finn and the Ice King were in the middle of a midair wrestling match, but Ice King had apparently gotten a bit stronger after their last engagement. "Foolish boy, I have the upper hand!" Ice King ranted. "What upper hand you crazy coot!" Finn shot back as he wrestled with Ice King. "I have Ice powers!" Ice King replied as he let go of Finn, and froze him in a block of ice as he fell. "Jake! There's Finn!" Harry pointed out with his frozen hands. "I see him!" Jake said as he extended upwards and formed a net from his body and caught Finn in it. "Thanks man." Finn said, in a muffled tone however. "No problem man. Come on, we gotta get that guy." Jake said breaking Finn free of the ice and placed him on his back. "He probably retreated to his ice castle. Jake, go back to the candy kingdom and help the doctors with this frozen princesses. Harry and I will go take care of that weirdo." Finn said. "Okay man. Here, Ice Kingdom, right ahead." Jake said as he shrunk down to let Harry and Finn off. "Good luck you guys!" Jake said running off. "Hey, what happened to your rifle?" Finn asked. "Ice King broke it. I'm going to break this ice-"Harry moved his frozen hands. "Over his face." He said grinning evilly. "Whoa man, you rock." Finn said. "Thanks. Come on." Harry said as he ran ahead with Finn right behind him.

The ice castle was freezing cold. Harry could see his breath as he exhaled. "You know your way around?" Harry asked. "Yeah man. This isn't the first time I've been here." Finn replied. "Okay, you lead the way." Harry said. Finn scanned around until he found a hallway. "Come on, this way." Finn said as he walked his way over to the entryway to the hall. As soon as they approached, ice bolts flew out, followed by a cackle of laughter. "This way!" Finn said as he charged. Harry ran after Finn who turned the corner and disappeared. Harry stopped running. "Finn?" He called out. There was no reply. Harry peaked his head out around the corner and saw Finn was frozen, again, and Ice King was holding the ice block out a window. "Take one more step; and Finn bites the dust!" Ice King threatened. "Hold up man. What do you demand?" Harry asked. He knew how this kind of thing went. He listens to his demands, and Finn is safe. But no one said that Harry had to do the Ice Kings orders. "I want all the Princesses I had frozen to be brought here and placed under my care." Ice King said simply. "Okay, I can do that. Just pass Finn back over. Then we can go get your princesses." Harry said. "Finally! Someone who speaks my language!" Ice King said happily as he pulled Finn back in and slid him along his back to Harry, who stopped the Finn-sicle with his boot. "Thanks, you idiot." Harry said smirking as he brought his boot down to smash Finn out. The ice broke easily and Finn blinked. "Hey, we win?" He asked. "Not yet. Stay here." Harry said as he looked at the Ice King, who was now at his throat. "You take me as an old fool? I knew you were going to do that! Now, I'll kill you and Finn, and there is no one who can stop me!" Ice King said as his blue hands closed Harry's throat. "You…forgot…one thing…" Harry said. "And that is?" Ice king asked. "I'm going to stop you here and now." Harry said in one breath.

In one fluid motion, Harry brought the block of ice that froze his hands up and smashed it to pieces against the side of Ice King's face. The impact shocked Ice King and he let go of Harry and stumbled backwards. "Why you little…" He said as he looked up, only to get his face caved in by an upper cut by Harry, who had now taken up a boxing stance. He rained blows over and over upon Ice King, moving forward as the wizard stumbled backwards. This was kept up until Ice King was backed up against the window he was holding Finn over previously. "You. Wont. Bother. Us. Again!" Harry said as he landed a punch to Ice King's gut, doubling him over, then brought his knee up and smashed it into Ice King's face, which was the final blow to send him out and over the window. Ice King fell into a frozen cavern screaming all the way. Harry stood there with bloodied and frozen fists. Finn stood next to him breathing heavily, his knuckles white from the force he put into holding onto his sword. "Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked. "Who cares, he'll eventually come back sooner or later. Come on, we have to go check on everyone." Finn said placing his family sword on his back. Harry turned and followed Finn as the two ran like madmen to the Candy Kingdom.

-Flashback end—

Harry was sitting in a folding chair and being wrapped up in heated medical gauze, and Finn was in a wheel chair getting wrapped up just like the Princesses. Finn was the only one who needed a full body wrap while Harry only needed his hands wrapped up. Jake had reverted to his normal form by now and was helping in wrapping Finn up. "How long is he going to be like that?" Harry asked. "Maybe a week. Two tops. He got sever frostbite and his nervous system nearly shut down on him." Donut doctor said as he clipped the gauze to finish the wrapping. "Aw man, I should've gone with them." Jake said in a guilty tone. "It's okay man. You were more help here than there. Finn and I had it under wraps. The doctors needed some extra help in freeing the Princesses." Harry said reassuringly. "You sure?" Jake asked. "I'm sure man." Harry replied smiling. Jake smiled back and sat down in a chair that was next to Finn. Princess Bubblegum walked over, arm in a heated sling. "Thank you boys." She said gratefully. "It was no problem PB." Jake said happily. "All part of the job your highness." Harry said. Bubblegum smiled and leaned down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and giggled as she walked away. "I'll see you guys later." She said. Harry placed a hand on the spot there the Princess had kissed him and blushed heavily. "Aw! Princess Bubblegum has a crush on you! You hear that Finn?" Jake asked poking Finn. All that could be heard was a muffled cry of anger and Finn's wrapped form shaking a bit.

Author's Note: Aaaaaaaaaaand…THAT'S IT! That's the end of Chapter 4: Nuclear Winter! Hope this chapter was filled with enough action to keep you readers happy! Hope you liked how I made Ice King more of a challenge to deal with than he actually is. Chapter Five will be out when I get to writing it and submitting it!

See ya till then!

-Sahara-098


	5. Stories, Pie, Music, and Darkness Rising

Vault 115 and the Land of Ooo.

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over written by Sahara-098

I do not own "Fallout" or "Adventure Time". They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games and Cartoon Network.

Only thing I do own is Vault 115 and the colony within, and Harry.

I do not own the Star Wars tag line. That is property of Lucas film, Lucas Arts, and anything else under the Lucas name.

I do not own the song "115", or its lyrics. It belongs to Treyarch Sound and Kevin Sherwood.

Author's Note: Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 5. In this, evil will start to plot plans against the happy residents of Ooo. That is all I'm saying. And, I'm writing this while only having four hours of sleep, so tell me how I did in my sleepless state. This chapter is more laid back and chilled, until the end that is. **OOOO! SPOILER! **

Without further ado, let's get this underway!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Space Drama, Apple Pie, a Metal Song, and Darkness Stirring

About two weeks after the incident with Ice King, Ooo seemed to be a little more peaceful. Sure there was the usual monster or giant, but those were minor incidences. "We deal with all kinds of things, but we need to save our strength for the big events." Jake said one stormy day. The one thing that continued to amaze Harry was the weather in Ooo. Just the past week they've had three knife storms. Daggers, short-blades, and knifes all fell from the sky in a rain like style. Unfortunately, Harry was outside when the first knife storm hit and he got a combat knife right in his fore-arm. But it didn't go in that deep, and he healed within a few days.

We join our heroes as they all sit lazily around in the tree fort. Harry was playing BMO, Jake was drinking some tea and reading, Finn however, was casting Harry glares every now and then as he sat and built a puzzle. Finn was jealous of Harry. The fact that Princess Bubblegum kissed Harry and not Finn sent him into a minor jealousy fit. Although, considering the fact that Finn was in no condition to be having physical contact kinda did make sense. But it still made Finn jealous. Very jealous. Looking up from his book, Jake observed the two humans. Their neutral, bored expressions gave Jake an idea. "Hey Finn, Harry. I have an idea!" Jake said happily. Finn and Harry looked at the dog. "What is it man?" Finn asked. "We can play Imagination! Like the time we last had a knife storm Finn!" Jake said wiggling his arms in excitement. "Hmmm, I don't know man. Remember the last time we played that? You became all boring and unimaginative." Finn pointed out. "Oh yeah…" Jake replied. "Well, I want to play." Harry said. "You sure Harry? It got pretty crazy last time." Finn asked. "Yeah man, I'm sure." Harry said. "Okay then! Finn, you're over ruled! We play Imagination!" Jake said hopping up. "BMO, you can play also." Finn said. "Okay Finn." BMO said in his robotic tone as he stood up. "Okay guys. I'll start this insane-train off. Okay…we're…Um…" Jake said as he tilted his head down trying really hard to think. "How about we're Clone Troopers and we have to find and hunt down our Jedi Commander due to Order 66?" Harry asked smiling. Finn and Jake simply looked at him, dumbstruck. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Finn asked. "Yeah man, sounds wacky." Jake said. "You guys saying you haven't heard of Star Wars?" Harry asked, jaw dropping. Finn and Jake both shook their heads. "Care to explain?" Finn asked. "Well, sure. But you guys will be in for a wild story." Harry said sitting down, as did Finn and Jake. "It all starts, in a galaxy, far, far away…"

And that's how it was for hours. Harry wove and explained the story of the space drama to the two. Finn and Jake gasped at all the right places in the story. Harry answered all questions they had. They sat eagerly as Harry went on with the story. When it was all done, Jake looked outside the window. "Hey man, look! The storm's gone! That story really killed time!" He said happily. At this, Finn's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry." He said flatly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake asked smiling. "Tree Trunks apple pie!" Finn yelled standing up. "Yeah man! Come on, let's go get some!" Jake said running to the door. "Come on Harry, you'll love Tree Trunks' apple pie. It's to die for!" Finn said to Harry as he followed Jake. "On it. I haven't had apple pie in forever…" Harry said back as he charged out. The two boarded Jake after he transformed and they took off towards the forest.

Upon reaching the little house in a clearing of apple trees, Finn and Jake called Tree Trunks' name. "Hey Tree Trunks!" they said in unison. From behind her Rose garden, the little yellow, elderly elephant waved her trunk in happiness. "Hi Finn. Hi Jake. How are you boys today?" She asked in a sweet, grandmotherly type voice. "We came, for apple pie." Finn said patting his stomach like a conga drum. "You make any?" Jake asked. "I sure did! I had a feeling you two were going to stop by today. I-Who's your friend?" She asked looking past Finn. "Oh, this is Harry. He's new to Ooo." Finn said pushing Harry towards the front slightly. "Well howdy Harry! Welcome to my little abode." She said smiling. "Hello. So, I hear your pie is good." Harry said smiling in return. "It sure is honey, come on in. I'll get you boys a slice." Tree Trunks said turning to her little pink house. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Jake said as he jogged after TT. They entered the house and Harry could smell fresh apple pie, and his stomach gave a growl right away. "Oh man, that smells good. Better than the Vault kitchen's apple pie…" Harry said becoming mesmerized by the scent. TT opened her little oven with her trunk and pulled out a light golden pie and set it on the counter. She stood on her hind legs and got a pie and cake server out to cut out three slices and put them on plates. "Go ahead boys." She said happily. Finn and Jake picked up their plates with lightning fast reflexes before Harry could even react. When Harry was sure his hand wouldn't be ripped off, he picked up his plate and a fork and took the first bite.

It tasted like haven. The pie was cooked just how Harry liked it. Soft and moist, and an un-burnt bottom. The apples were so fresh and lightly seasoned with cinnamon. The pie was warm and calming. In other words, the pie was fucking orgasmic. Harry's eyes slid shut as he slowly chewed and embraced the pie's flavor. He was about to fall to the floor in happiness, when Jake interrupted. "Yep, that's how we looked when we first had her pies." He said with his mouth covered in pie crumbs and apple juices. Harry snapped out of his pie induced happiness. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Tree Trunks, this pie is amazing!" He said giving a thumb up to the elephant. "Oh! Why thanks you sweetie! There's plenty boys. You can take it to go if you wish." She told Finn and Jake. "Cool TT. Jake, get some tin foil and wrap up that pie! We'll be going now TT. Thanks for the pie!" Finn said giving TT a little hug. "Okay boys, have fun now!" TT said as the three men walked out, Jake carrying the wrapped up pie. "Bye TT!" Jake called back. The three walked the grassy hills, each taking little nibbles of pie as they walked. "This pie is so good. I could eat it forever! But if I did that, I'd probably get super fat and die." Harry said chuckling as he finished a small pie piece. "Yeah man, she's probably the best pie maker in Ooo." Finn said as he licked his fingers clean. "Amen to that brother! No one could beat her!" Jake said using his tongue to circle clean his muzzle. They remained that way for a while, walking and nibbling on pie, enjoying the perfect Ooo spring weather. The occasional conversation occurred. Usually it was battle stories from Finn; others consisted of the possibilities that can occur to the three as they grew older. Finn wanted to become like his idol Billy, and be the greatest hero ever. Jake wanted to be a viola player in some jazz band, and Harry simply wanted to live a happy life with a nice girl. "Who would that be?" Jake asked snickering. "I don't know. I'll see as the years go." Harry said honestly. "Oh, sounds cool man. Hey Finn! We should go see Marci!" Jake suggested. "That sounds cool. Should we go and get our instruments? I can call her to see if she wants to have a jam session." Finn said. "Sure man. Hop on guys!" Jake said as he transformed, let Finn and Harry on, then took off to the tree fort.

Upon reaching Marceline's cave home, the three saw her lights were off. "Hey, there's a note." Harry said walking up to the paper taped to the window. "What does is say dude?" Finn asked. "Hey guys, I'm not home, went to the Night-O-Sphere to pay a visit, blah blah blah, don't go in my house." Harry said scanning over the note. "Remember the last time we didn't listen to the note Finn?" Jake asked frightened. "I'll never remember that time…" Finn said staring off, blank expression as he remembered seeing Marceline naked for the first time. "Well, looks like she's not home. She said she was when I called her to see about the jam session. Huh." Jake said sitting down on the grass. "Looks like we wait." Harry said as he joined Jake. Finn did the same. "Hey, why don't we play some songs until Marci gets back?" Jake asked, placing his viola to his chin. "Yeah, that sounds cool." Finn replied nodding as he set up his sound set, which was a tape recorder, headset, and a microphone taped to the tape recorder. "I'll provide the beat!" He said starting up a beat-box like beat. Harry tuned the machine-heads on his electric guitar, and started to strum some hardcore metal guitar notes, like he's played the melody before. "Hey man, that sounds pretty cool. What's the song called?" Jake asked. "Huh? Oh, song's called One-One-Five." Harry said as he got to the first verse in the song and started singing in a low tone.

_No one can see me_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_And I know I won't die alone…_

Harry switches to a lower, almost demonic type voice.

_And stop you from breathing,_

_And all your deceiving,_

_And this house, is not my own!_

_(No!)  
No forgiveness._

_(No!)_

_And the reason is I know I won't die alone._

_(I have returned!)_

_And everyone dies,_

_And everyone lies,_

_They're waiting for the second coming again,_

_Everyone tries to hold onto their lie, when no one's alive…_

_BRING ME 115!_

And with that, Harry cut off the music and looked up. Finn and Jake looked at him wide-eyed. "Whoa man, that song is like, so awesome!" Finn said. "Where did you learn to play it?" Jake asked. "I just heard it on a CD I had back in the vault, and borrowed a friends guitar. Within couple weeks, I nailed the song." Harry admitted and he did a couple light strums. "Wow. Jake, play something you know!" Finn said pointing to his dog friend. "Okay!" Jake said as he started to play some Beethoven. The three remained like that for hours, until they decided Marceline wasn't coming home anytime soon, so they packed up and left the cave, home bound. The sun was setting over the hills as Jake's massive form charged across the hills.

~~In the Night-O-Sphere…

Something was up. And Marceline knew it. Whenever the Night-O-Sphere wasn't in its normal chaotic state, she could tell there was something big going on, or going to happen. She floated over the carnage and chaos that made up her first home when she lived with Hunson Abadeer as a child. Coming up on her father's home, she floated in and looked around. "Dad? You home?" She called out. She kept on investigating, when she didn't get a response. "Dad?" She called out again. She reached her father's office and peaked inside. "Dad?" She asked quietly. Inside, she saw her dad, dressed in his usual black suit. His back was to her however, and he could be heard talking to something. Deciding she needed a closer look, Marceline changed into her bat form and flew into the corner of the office at an angle she could see what her dad was doing. "I'm not crazy. This is the best plan I could come up with." Hunson said to a black shadow. "Fine. However, if this plan fails, Ooo won't only be in arms, but the Night-O-Sphere could be lost." The shadow said in a garbled voice. "I know, I know. We can't have that happening. Just make sure the damned candy princess and her three friends are out of the way first. They pose as a major threat to this plan." Hunson said. "You can count on their deaths to be slow and painful." The shadow said as it vanished. Hunson turned around, yawned, and walked out of his office. Marceline dropped down in her human form silently, her eyes wide.

"He's planning the End of Ooo…"

* * *

Author's Note: OH SNAP! OOO IS GOING TO WAR PEOPLE! Ha ha, yep, only five chapters in, and I've started to set the seeds of Ooo's destruction. I didn't feel like dragging out the peacetime for a long time, so I just went with this ending. Will Ooo be lost to the Hell that will be unleashed from the greatest Adventure Time enemies, or will Heroes rise and defeat the chaos? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Sahara-098


	6. Lovers Play, The Reaper's VisitPart I

Vault 115 and the Land of Ooh.

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over written by Sahara-098

I do not own "Fallout" or "Adventure Time". They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games and Cartoon Network.

Only thing I do own is Vault 115 and the colony within, and Harry. I do not own the plot line for the Black Ops: Zombies map "Moon", and I do not own the song "Coming Home". Both those are property of Treyarch and Kevin Sherwood.

Author's Note: Hiya guys! Welcome to Chapter Six, Part One! This chapter shows the start of the First Battle for Ooh. Not actual war yet, but just the setting for it.

Let's get going! Oh and uh…I kinda decided that Harry and Marceline have a bit of a lovers game…Don't kill me people! It's a Chapter 6 only thing!

* * *

Chapter 6: Lover's Play and the Reapers impending arrival…Part One

The moon hung high in the night sky over Ooh. It was a full moon, so there was a light blue glow stretching over the land. Harry was walking the dimly light grassy hills alone. His head hung low and hands in his pockets. He recently found a pair of comfortable pajamas, and he was so relieved to stop sleeping in his armor. He looked up at the sky and stared at the moon. His eyes always strayed to one spot in particular. Back in the vault, he read reports about a military base on the moon that had a zombie infestation, and that four soldiers were sent to eradicate them, and they inadvertently launched the nukes that had started the reason for humanity to retreat into Vaults, and cause what the population of Ooh call "The Great Mushroom War". He never knew quite why he enjoyed those reports.

But that was ancient history now, and this was the present. And right now, Harry's heart ached. That was the primary reason for his nighttime stroll, that and Jake ate some beans and was stinking up the place. Who knew one dog could create the equivalent of one canister of Tear Gas. Now, it was true Harry had started to grow closer to the new friends he has made since entering Ooh, especially Marceline. She seemed so chilled and laid back, and wasn't afraid to get rough. She was the kind of girl Harry liked. And he indeed liked her, or did. Harry looked back to the ground and continued walking, sighing heavily. He walked and walked for hours until he came upon the beaches. The sand glowed faint silver as he walked on the sand and sat down. He listened to the wave's crash and retreat, hoping to get his mind off the day's events.

~~Ten Hours Ago~~

"Ha ha, come on Jake! We're going to be late!" Finn said happily as he charged up a mountain side. "I'm coming Finn, jeez! I know she's your girlfriend and all, but you don't have to be a psycho about it!" Jake called after. "She's not my girlfriend!" Finn yelled back. Jake elbowed Harry in the side. "Heh, kids and their little love games. So adorable." Harry smiled and chuckled. "Yep, I remember when I had that kind of enthusiasm about love. But as the years went on, I realized it was all a trap…" He said, his face going grim. "Harry?" Jake asked worried. Harry's face brightened up and he smiled. "Yeah?" He asked. "Never mind. Oh finally, we're here." Jake said acting like an old man who's been walking forever. "Phew! Those rocks can sure put a dent in you, huh Finn? Finn?" Jake asked looking around. He found the boy sitting next to a girl, around his age, but her body was made of fire. Harry stood next to Jake and crossed his arms. "Who's the girl?" He asked. "Oh, that's Flame Princess. She's the one Finn was so excited to see." Jake said, and Harry smiled. "Well, seems like he's found himself a nice girl." He said. "Yeah…hey, want to meet her?" Jake asked. "Sure, I mean Finn dragged us along, wouldn't hurt." Harry answered back as he and the magic dog walked over to the two kids.

"There you guys are. Oh, Harry, this is Flame Princess. FP, this is Harry. He's a human, just like me!" Finn said happily. Flame Princess scanned Harry up and down, then smiled and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly. "The pleasure is mine, your highness." Harry answered back. "Ooh, such a gentleman." FP said giggling. Finn flashed Harry a quick glare, and put a smile back on. "So, Flame Princess, what do you want to do today?" Finn asked. "I think I could use help with adding another addition to my home…" She said, looking at her blazing house. "Another? Jeez, that's like, five in the past two weeks." Jake said crossing his arms. "Hey, what can I say? I'm fire, and fire likes to spread." Flame Princess said shrugging. "Yeah Jake, kinda makes sense. Okay, Jake, go find some rocks to act as a foundation, while me and Harry go and get some wood for the walls. Okay?" Finn asked. "Oh, why am I stuck with getting the rocks?" Jake asked pouting. "Because, you can stretch yourself to carry more." Harry said simply and this seems to make sense to Jake as he turned around and left, mumbling a bit. "Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked. "He'll be fine. He just needs to eat some spaghetti." Finn said as he turned to leave. "We'll be back in a bit FP." He said and Flame Princess nodded as the two humans walked into the woods.

After two hours, the two had finally scavenged enough fallen branches to be used as walling for the addition. They were walking in silence when Finn broke the quiet. "So, how did that kiss from Bubblegum feel?" He asked. Harry snapped his head around. "What?" "You know, the reward kiss from Princess Bubblegum after you handed the Ice King his butt? How did it feel?" He asked, giving a glare. "Oh, uh…nice, I guess. I never received a kiss from anyone as a reward, to be honest." Harry said shrugging. Finn chuckled. "Well, in that case-"He swung the branches around to jab Harry in the side really hard. "You stay away from Bubblegum, you hear me?" He asked. Harry grabbed his side and looked at Finn, realization on his face. "You're jealous, aren't you? Look that was just a little kiss from weeks ago! Nothing to be jealous about." Harry said. "I am jealous, mostly because you got the kiss and I didn't." Finn said. "Well, you were in no condition to be having any physical contact in the first place." Harry reminded Finn. Finn looked like he had forgotten this bit of information and turned to walk. "You're right. I forgot. Come on; let's go get this wood back. Just don't get too friendly with Flame Princess…" He said. Harry fell in step behind Finn and the two soon returned to Flame Princess's home and started the building process.

After a while, the stone was laid down thanks to Jake, and the walls were put up thanks to Finn and Harry. Flame Princess entered the home and turned into her flame form as she expanded onto the new addition. "Feels so nice to expand…" She said as she relaxed. "Thanks guys." "No problem FP. Well, how about we go see Marceline guys?" Finn suggested. "I'm down with that." Harry said. "Same here." Jake said. "Oh, Jake, it's Jam Session today! We gotta go grab our instruments. Harry, you go on ahead to Marcy's we'll go get the instruments." Finn said as he started to run off, with Jake behind him. "Okay, cool. Meet you there." Harry said turning to Flame Princess. "It's been a pleasure meeting you your highness." He said bowing. Flame Princess giggled. "Pleasure meeting you too Harry." She said. And with that, Harry set off in the direction to Marceline's home.

Upon arriving at the Vampire Queens' residence, Harry saw the lights were on this time instead of off like last time he was here. Walking up to the door, he knocked. "Hello? Marceline?" he called out. There was silence for a bit and the lock unlatched. Marceline opened the door and floated there. "Who dares call upon me? Oh, hi Harry." She said looking around. "Where are the other two dweebs?" She asked curiously. "Oh, they said it was Jam Session day and went to grab our instruments." Harry told her. "You play? What do you play?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Stratocaster electric guitar." He said flatly. "Dude that would be a perfect sound to match my bass! Come on in." she said floating back to let Harry in. After walking in and finding a nice piece of floor to sit on, Marceline went up to her room to grab her Axe Bass and came back down with it. She floated lazily and started to strum a few bass lines as Harry sat there. There was something bothering Marceline, Harry could tell. "Hey Marceline…is something wrong?" Harry asked. "Hmmm? Oh, no. Just my dad bugged me and annoyed me on my last visit home." She said shrugging. "But it's cool. Happens all the time." She said brushing it off like it was nothing. "Oh, okay then." Harry said. Silence came down on the room and the two would catch each other's eye, slightly blush and look away. "Hey…uh…Marcy. I got something to tell ya'…" Harry said as he started to blush furiously. Marceline turned to look at him, her cheeks slightly red. "Yeah?" She asked. "Um…we've known each other for a while now, right?" Harry asked twiddling his thumbs. Marceline floated over to him. "Yeah?" She asked again. "Well, uh…I just wanted to say that…uh…I kind of like you. I mean like, like you…" Harry said stammering as he spoke. Marceline flushed violently. _"Hey, maybe this can be fun to toy with…"_She thought to herself. "I like, like you too Harry." She said putting on a convincingly sweet voice. Harry looked up at her. "Really? I thought you and Finn kinda liked each other." He said quietly. "Yeah, as friends, but not in that way." She said as she floated over him. "Oh. Well then." Harry replied. "Yep. I mean, sure Finn is cool and all, but he's a stereotypical hero. You though, you're different. Being only the second human in Ooh and coming from a hidden place. You're just chill and quickly got used to the craziness that is Ooh. I like that kind of stuff in a guy. Get used to a new environment quickly and make new friends so easily." She said floating closer to him. "Well, you know. Growing up in a vault, you kinda have to acclimate to new things if something goes wrong." Harry said nervously as he pressed himself to the wall. "And that's such a hard thing to find in guys…" Marceline whispered as she got closer to him, their lips only inches. "Uh…Marcy…?" Harry asked. She shushed him and placed a finger on his lips. "Just relax…" She got closer to him and…

_SLAP!_ She smacked Harry across the face hard enough to send him flying a bit. "Wait, what!?" Harry asked as he sat up and rubbed his cheek. "I was only fooling around with you. I don't actually like, like you. You and I are just friends. I mean, you've only been in Ooh, what, two months? And you've already developed a crush for me. Seriously man, that's just wow. I think you're the fastest guy who's ever developed a crush for me." Marceline said floating away from Harry with her back to him. Harry sat there in silence and looked down. His heart was just crushed, and he was feeling it. Luckily, before anything else happened, the doorbell rang, signaling Finn and Jake's arrival. "Hey guys." Marceline said letting the dynamic duo in. Harry quickly changed his expression to one of happiness as he saw his two friends. "Hey Harry! Here's your guitar dude!" Jake said tossing Harry the Stratocaster and he caught it. "Okay guys. Drop a beat Finn." Marceline said. Finn dropped his beat, beat-box style. Jake started a steady Viola bridge, Marceline started with a punk style bass line, while Harry channeled his heartache and slight anger at himself into a hardcore style guitar rift. "Dude, that's pretty sick." Marceline said commenting on Harry's rift. "It's the beginning to a song called 'Coming Home'…" Harry said, not making eye contact, as he continued into the first verse, lowly whispering the screamo lyrics that started after the rift.

After a while, they started to get bored and the three guys soon left Marceline's home and went back to their own. Harry hung his head low a tad bit as he walked. "You okay Harry?" Jake asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just tired." He had lied to them, but they didn't know it. When they returned home, Jake asked what they wanted for dinner. "How about bean burritos?" Finn suggested. "I can cook that for you guys. I'm good with making burritos." Harry offered. "Thanks man, but Jake's got it. He makes awesome burritos." Finn said as he sat down and started to play BMO. Harry sat down and watched Finn play as a raging Hell of sadness and self-anger swirled within his mind. When dinner was ready, Finn and Harry joined Jake at the table which had a plate of at least thirty bean burritos. "Let's see who can eat the most and the fastest!" Finn suggested. "Yeah man! Harry, you in?" Jake asked. "You two go ahead. I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just have a couple." Harry said flatly as he grabbed two burritos and started eating. "Oh, okay then…Jake, on three! One, two….THREE!" And with that, the duo started cramming in burrito after burrito. The sight made Harry slowly step back from the carnage and watch with one burrito in his hand, barely touched. They tore through the burritos and sat back, their stomachs practically bulging. "Ahhhh…That was delicious…" Finn said as his eyes closed with sleepiness. "Yeah man…how many did you eat?" Jake asked. "I can't even remember…" Finn admitted. "I can't either." Jake said as he stood up, shrunk his stomach back to normal, took the empty plate, and waddled over to the sink to put it in. He turned and gave a massive yawn. "I think its bed time dude…" Jake said as he rubbed an eye. "Yeah man. I'm with you on that." Finn replied as he stood up and headed to the ladder that leads to their room. "Night Harry." Finn said as he climbed. "Night guys." Harry replied as he watched Jake stretch his way up. Harry threw away his burrito, deciding he was no longer hungry, and lay down on the couch after changing into his new pajamas. He fell asleep within ten minutes despite his still raging emotions within.

Around midnight was when the farts started. They were subtle at first, and then turned into full blown fog horns in ten minutes. The smell wafted into the downstairs and woke up Harry. He sat up and sniffed the air. "What is…OH GOD!" He got up and opened a window to let out the smell of digested beans. He flopped over the window sill and gasped for fresh air. "Oh my god! That was just putrid!" He yelled into the night. Then he looked up and saw the land was bathed in the moons glow. He climbed out the window, deciding this was too nice a night to miss.

~~Present Time~~

Harry sat on the beach with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. "I was a fool for telling her so soon…" He told himself. Thinking he's wallowed in his own self-pity long enough, Harry stood up, smacked the sand from his PJ bottoms off, and walked away from the shore. He walked into what looked like an old battlefield was walked among the skeletal remains of fallen fighters and warriors. As he walked, he saw something shine. Snapping around, he saw the shining item and approached it. It was still in its leather side holster, which was still strapped to the Commander's skeletal leg. Withdrawing it, Harry's eyes went wide as he held a .44 Magnum. Its bulky build, the shine thanks to the moon light, and the over-all feel of it told Harry he was holding a serious piece of bad-assery. The gun practically said: "You feeling lucky punk? Well do ya'?" He removed the holder, strapped it to himself, checked the six chambers, spun the chambers and slammed it home. He holstered it and walked off, smiling from ear to ear. After a while, his cell phone rang. He opened it and saw it was Princess Bubblegum calling. "Hello?" He answered. "Harry! Oh thank goodness you picked up! I couldn't get a hold of Finn or Jake! The Candy Kingdom needs your assistance right away!" She said frantically. "Princess, calm down! What's going on?" Harry asked. An explosion went off on her end. "Oh no!" Was her final saying before the line was cut. "Princess?!" Harry called, but only received silence. "Damn it all!" He said as he put his phone away and started running back to the tree fort. After he arrived, He quickly got out of his pajamas, got into his SAWT armor, and climbed up the ladder to the upper rooms. "Finn? Jake?" He called out, but he saw their beds were empty. "Damn!" He yelled as he climbed back down the ladder and ran out. "Harry? Where are you going?" BMO asked tiredly, having been awoken from Harry's slamming boots.

"It seems I'm going to War…"

* * *

Author's Note: And…BREAK! Okay, so that was Part one of two. I hope you all enjoyed it very much! Keep an eye out for Part II; it's being released very soon. Until then!


	7. Life Update 1

Hello one and all! This is Sahara-098 coming at you with a Life Update. With school starting, new chapters for this story will be added when I get the chance to write and submit them. Meaning, there will be long time spans between new chapters.

I hope you all understand.

P.S.: Rifleman, check that OCD of yours, lol. I may have attention to detail, but when it comes to massive supply dumps, forget it. I'm too lazy to go into exact detail sometimes.


	8. War

Vault 115 and the Land of Ooh: Chapter 7

"War"

I do not own either the "Fallout" or the "Adventure Time" franchises.

**Author's Note: **YES! I HAVE RETURNED MY FAITHFUL READERS! After months of school, writers block, and demotivation, I have finally returned to Harry and his Adventures in Ooh! I sincerely apologize to all of you for keeping you waiting and waiting for this chapter to be released, but life sucks.

When we last left the story, Harry was running like a madman out the door of Finn and Jake's Tree fort on the way to the Candy Kingdom after getting a worrying call from Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

Harry's lungs burned as his legs slammed down one after the other into the grassy hills that spanned Ooh. Ahead and over him, the night sky was being lit up by some distant source of light. "_It's too late to start being morning, so it must be something else_…" Harry thought as he gritted his teeth and pushed forward. Running over a few more hills, Harry could finally see the Candy Kingdom ahead of him. And what he was wasn't very pleasing. Fire roared across most of the urban areas of the Kingdom. The massive twin Candy Guardians were trying to hold off a pair of demons that were even height with them. Harry could hear the screams of the candy civilians over the roaring of the fire, and he didn't want to know what was causing the screams. Drawing his M16A1 and raising it to shoulder height, Harry charged the broken down gates and into the chaotic kingdom.

The first thing Harry saw was a group of candy kids being harassed by some demons wielding a couple of swords. The demons had the small children in a corner and were drawing close with malice flooding their eyes. The children screamed and Harry sprung into action. He raised the rifle, in one fluid motion, switched to single-fire, and shot one round into each of the demons. Their oddly shaped heads were torn to shreds by the hollow-points and the demons fell in their own pool of blood. The children suddenly went silent and stared up at Harry with wide eyes. "You okay kids?" He asked them with a gentle smile. A gumdrop kid nodded and stammered. "T-thanks m-mister…" He said along with the others who mumbled 'Thank You'. "Can you tell me where the main battle is happening?" Harry asked them. The children all pointed as one down the street, to the center of the Kingdom. "Thanks. Get on outta here before more come, okay?" He said and the children nodded, and then ran off. Following the direction the kids pointed, Harry took off with his rifle up and ready.

Along the way, Harry had killed about five more demons. One was cackling non-stop as he bathed in the blood of a poor lollipop girl he had slain, and another was mumbling insanely as he attacked Harry with four arms, each holding a spiked ball and chain. It only took ten seconds for Harry to switch to the Burst Fire option and take down the insane demon. Turning a corner, Harry skid to a halt as he watched the raging battle between Banana Guards and Demons. Eyeing a wounded guard, Harry ran over and asked the guard where Finn and Jake were last seen. The guard faintly said: "They went inside with Marceline to protect the Princess…" Happy with this answer, Harry gave the guard a Stimpack shot and rushed off.

Harry bolted past more clashing guards and demons in the Entry Hall to the Candy Castle. He figured the more guards there are as he goes, the closer to his friends he is. Following the increasing lines of defense, Harry soon came upon the bedchambers of Bubblegum. The guards immediately crossed their pikes and Harry stopped. "Halt! State your name and business!" He guard ordered. "I'm Harry, and I'm here to help protect the Princess." Harry stated. As he finished, the bedroom door opened and Bubblegum poked her head out. "Harry! Guards, it's okay. He's a friendly." She told them. The guards both uncrossed their pikes and Harry was let in. Finn, Jake, and even Marceline were all either floating, sitting, or standing when Harry entered. "Harry! There you are! Where did you go man?" Jake asked. "Long story. What I want to know is what in the hell is going on around here? Demons and fighting? Can someone explain please?" Harry asked as he slung his rifle. "My dad unleashed the entire Night-O-Sphere upon Ooh. He's trying to end the world and bring chaos and destruction to everything." Marceline told him. "Wow. Simple and right to the point. So what do we do to stop him and his army?" Harry asked. "We can't." Bubblegum said. "What do you mean…?" Harry asked warily. "There's too many to fight, and when we kill one, three take its' place. We're done for man." Finn said soberly. "Are you serious right now?" Harry asked. The others simply nodded in response. "We were trying to think of an escape plan and where to go when you got here." Jake said. "Wait. An escape plan? Finn, you never run from a fight." Harry pointed out. "Not all battles can be won, Harry." Bubblegum said sadly. "She's right man. I tried to fight back, but even I got overwhelmed." Jake said. Harry sighed heavily. "So…what are we going to do?" He asked again. "I'm gonna take us all to my place and seal off the cave." Marceline said. "What about supplies?" Harry asked. "We're going to dig a tunnel to the outside and hide it so we can leave and return from supply runs." Finn said. An idea suddenly struck Harry. "What if I take you guys to the Vault?" He asked. "It's hidden, safe, and has a ton of supplies last time I checked." He said with a smirk. "He has a point. They would never think of searching the mountains." Bubblegum said. "It's better than living in a cave." Jake said teasingly. "You have a problem with my cave mutt?" Marceline asked with a hint of venom on her voice. "Nah, I'm just teasing." Jake said chuckling. "So it's settled? We're going to the Vault?" Harry asked. "Seems like it bro." Finn said. "But first we must slip out the back. I'll order the guards to defend the kingdom until their dying breaths." Bubblegum said as she opened her door. With a shriek, Bubblegum retreated into the room as a pair demons advanced upon her. "Your highness! What an honor it is! Now prepare to die!" One of them said. Harry shouldered his rifle as he and the others formed a protective circle around Bubblegum. "Over our dead bodies!" Finn yelled as he drew his sword and Jake formed an ax hand. "That can be arranged!" The other demon said as the defenders went to battle.

Harry got his rifle knocked out of his hands, he had to resort to hand-to-hand combat as Finn, and Jake took on the other demon, that one being the more muscular. Harry started swinging punches and stomach kicks, but the demon evaded them with an un-natural agility. The demon slashed Harry across his torso with its' sharp claws and it drew blood. Wincing harshly, Harry landed a jaw shattering left hook into the demon and it toppled down as Harry turned to Marceline. "Take the Princess and wait in the mountain! The guys and I will join up with you after we escape!" He yelled. Marceline nodded and took Bubblegum suddenly, and she flew out the window. Harry turned in time to see the demon had gotten back up and tackled him to the ground, claws slashing madly.

Finn and Jake were having difficulties with the muscular demon. It had dodged their attacks easily for something with its build. Having enough, Finn lunged and stabbed the demon through the chest into its heart, but it merely laughed as it backhanded Finn to the ground. "Finn! You don't dare hurt my friend!" Jake yelled as he went ballistic and started cutting rapidly with his ax hand. The demon couldn't evade every attack and in the end, he got his left arm and right leg cut off. By this time, Finn had gotten back up and stabbed the demon through the skull. As their fight finished, Harry had gotten onto his demons back and broke its neck with a sharp twist of its skull. The demon crumpled into a heap on the pink floor and looked at his friends. "You guys alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Come on, we gotta find the others!" Finn said. "I told them to go to the mountain range. We're going to meet them there and I can lead us to the Vault." Harry told them. "Alright guys. Hop on; I'll get us there quickly." Jake said as he transformed into a larger version of himself. Finn and Harry got onto Jake's back and Jake burst through the wall, landing on the ground, and taking off at a full sprint. Finn and Harry turned to watch the Candy Kingdom burn and witness the main tower of the castle fall to the ground with a sickening slowness. "Think we can reclaim this land?" Harry asked Finn. "We will. Even if we die, we'll die trying." Finn responded with a grim tone. The two rode away into the mountains as a new wave of demons entered the Kingdom to finish off the population.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you have it guys! The end of Book One. That's right, I said Book One. The first seven chapters of "Vault 115 and the Land of Ooh: Book One" have come to an end. What did you think of the end? Nice way to end a gripping tale, don't you think? I'm thinking of making this a three book series. For those of you who are wondering, yes, the OC Harry and Marceline are going to end up together, but that's going to happen about half-way through the Second Book.

Thank you all so much for reading this story line! I really appreciate the views and reviews! The first chapter of Book Two will be up sometime in March.

This has been Sahara-098, and I'm signing off!


	9. A Not So Welcome Home

Vault 115 and the Land of Ooh  
Book Two: Reclamation  
Chapter One: "A not so Welcome Home…"  
I do not own either Adventure Time or Fallout.

* * *

_"We will. Even if we die, we'll die trying."- Finn the Human_

Two hours after the fall of Ooh…

Harry and the others trudged through the thick forest on their way to the rear entrance of Vault 115. Marceline had flown ahead to scout out the path to make sure the way was safe and clear for the others to travel. Jake was carrying Bubblegum on his back whilst being enlarged, while Finn and Harry took point, their weapons drawn an d ready incase of an attack. "How much further dude?" Jake asked. Harry looked down at his Pip-Boy 3000 and checked the world map. "I'd say about another mile of so. Vault-Tec built this vault far into the woods for some reason. We'll be there soon, don't worry." He told them as he turned off the Pip-Boy and resumed scanning the area in front of the group. Marceline came flying back and floated above them. "Path is clear for now. We better hustle though; I was hearing some demons off in the distance." She warned them. The others gave a silent nod. Jake, Finn and Harry all started running ahead. As they ran, the trees started to grow less dense and more spaced out. "We're coming up on the Vault guys!" Harry told them. This only gave them more of an urgency in their running. Soon, a recognizable screen door came into view and Harry gave a wide smile. He was home, and he could get to show his new friends where he grew up. Reaching the door, everyone was panting heavily, except for Marceline. She floated low to the ground as everyone caught his or her breath. "Okay guys. I'd like to welcome you to Vault 115. My birthplace." Harry said with a smirk as he opened the screen door.

The last thing Harry expected to come out of the door was a person. A dead person, at that. The person was wearing a bloodied and tattered Vault 115 jumpsuit, bullet holes piercing the mans' back. The blood was dried, indicating the time of death. Bubblegum hopped down off of Jake and went to roll the dead vault dweller over. His face was showing signs of decomposition. Bubblegum continued her observations and looked up at Harry. "He's been dead for about three months." She said grimly. "I've been in Ooh for about seven months. Must've happened sometime after I left. Question is what caused him to die?" Harry asked as he gazed into the open tunnel passage. "Be ready for anything guys." Finn warned as he and Harry stepped into the tunnel.

A gruesome sight was beheld to them. All over the tunnel laid dead residents and Vault Security guards. Blood stained the walls and floor of the tunnel. Guards laid dead near the vault exit, as the residents were nearest to the vault entrance. Guns and Police Batons littered the ground all around the deceased. Harry fell to his knees as he gazed upon the carnage that was before him. His eyes recognized faces he had lived with throughout his life. Men he considered as father figures. Mothers he saw as care takers. Even children who were like brothers and sisters to him. They all laid dead, never to be heard or seen alive again. Tears came to Harry's eyes as he gazed at the bloody mess. The others seemed to know what to do, as the all stepped back a bit. Silent tears flowed down Harry's cheeks as he started to weep for the massacred. Suddenly, something inside him snapped. He stood up suddenly, drew his M16A1, stormed through the tunnel over the dead and kicked the entry door down. An unholy roar erupted from his lungs as he screamed into the silent vault. "Harry! Wait!" Jake called. But Harry didn't hear him. He was too far into the vault to even hear him. "Come on you guys, we gotta stop him before something bad happens." Finn told the others as he rushed in after Harry. Jake and the two girls followed in step as they entered the vault.

Corridors and pressure doors all whizzed past Harry was he ran with a savage, revengeful rage. His mind was a mess. Not a single rational thought entered his mind, except for one: "Find and Kill whoever did this!" He had a theory as to who did it. Revolutions were not uncommon amongst the vaults and their residents. Revolts against the Overseer or revolts against simple things like Committee Chairman, all were common. Harry stormed to the Overseers Office and raised his rifle immediately. "MCLAIN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTERD?!" Harry roared the question into the dark office. Not getting a response, Harry felt the wall for a light switch, finding it, and flipping on the lights. Overseer McLain sat leaning back in his chair at his desk, 10mm Pistol in his limp hand, the back of his head blown out. A note sat on his desk and Harry picked it up as he walked over to the desk.

_"To whoever has read this, I am now dead. A terrible revolt took place, killing everyone in the vault. I, unfortunately, gave the order to kill, and the guilt has consumed my mind. I couldn't stand listening to the screams of those who were being killed in the secondary entry hall. The screams rattled around in my nightmares every night for months after the massacre. And the revolt started over one thing: Leaving the Vault. The residents thought that if that kid Harry could, why couldn't they? Then it got ugly, and even uglier. In the end, I gave the order to exterminate the population, and I took my own life in the end._

_ Harry…if you're reading this…I'm sorry for what I have done…"_

Harry read the note over and over again, as he slowly slumped against the oak desk of the dead Overseer. He finally hung his head in time for the others to catch up and see him sitting on the ground. The paper became crumpled in his iron grip as he started to cry once again. Bubblegum stepped forward and kneels before him, and gave him a gentle, reassuring hug. Marceline hovered over him and took him into a gentle headlock, as a substitute for a hug. Finn and Jake patted the broken vault dweller on the shoulder as he cried with his head hung low. He stood with the two girls still embracing him and he softly broke free of their grasp. "I need to be alone…" He whispered as he walked away from the group. "Harry…" Bubblegum said softly, but he didn't listen. "Best to leave him alone PB. He'll join us soon enough." Finn said sadly. "I agree with Finn. We need to let him be for now. Come on; let's go find a place to set up camp. This place seems huge." Marceline said as she led the others out of the office and down the hallway marked: "Residential Area".

Harry walked somberly down the empty halls as his mind flashed countless memories through his chaotic mind. Friends and family, all gone forever. He walked in silence until he heard a whisper. He didn't even notice it until he heard it again. Turning around, he saw Marceline walking towards him alone. "Hey. How ya' feeling…?" She asked in a caring tone. "Not so great…my entire life is gone now…" He said grimly. Marceline gave Harry a one armed hug and walked with him. "I know how you feel. My life was taken from a young age, and I've lived lifeless for over a thousand years." She said in an attempt to comfort him. "Yeah, but mine was taken just months after I left, and I just found out about it…" He said looking down. Marceline pressed Harry against the wall suddenly and stared him down. "Listen here. We need you to buck up and lead us. We're in a bad situation and have no clue as to what to do. I know it's tough that you've lost everyone you held dear to your heart, but you still have a family with Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum…" She said with a sigh as she looked down. She looked back up at him with softer eyes. "And me…" She said closing the distance between the two. "Marceline…what are you…" Harry started to ask, but Marceline cut him off. "Just let me do this…once…" She said, as their lips got closer. "Marci…" Harry whispered. The two locked lips and stood there for a bit, the two slowly drawing close to each other as the kiss got deeper. Marceline's lips felt cold, yet warm as Harry kissed her. Eventually, Marceline pulled away and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Please Harry, for my sake and the others, don't let this drag you down…we need you…" She said softly. Harry hugged Marceline tightly. "Thanks Marci." And with that, he let her go, face in a furious blush, and he started walking the way he came. Marceline stood there and chuckled to herself. "Not a bad kisser…"She muttered and she walked after Harry, hands in her pockets.

Finn and Jake were taking some of the scrap metal they found laying around and built crude homes for themselves and Bubblegum. Bubblegum was sitting with her knees to her chest as Harry and Marceline entered into the Main Hall. "Don't worry guys. I'm all right now. Listen, you don't have to build that shack you two. There are living quarters in the back of the vault. Just follow me and I'll let you select your rooms." Harry said with a smile. Finn, Jake and Bubblegum all walked over and followed Harry into the living section. "Hey Marceline…what did you do to Harry…?" Bubblegum asked in a whisper. "I just told him to buck up and get back to reality. He has a new family to look after now." She said with a victorious smirk. "You gave him a kiss, didn't you?" Bubblegum said giggling. "And what if I did? We need him Bonnibell." Marceline said. "Good on your part then Marceline." Bubblegum said with a smile as the group came upon the living section. "Alright you guys go and pick your rooms." Harry said as he walked a path that he seemed familiar with. As he walked, Finn and Jake picked a room and decided to bunk together like how they did back in their Tree fort. Bubblegum actually chose the Medical Lounge as her room, seeing as how it was the most scientific and still had all its' lab equipment on its' tables. Marceline didn't choose a room. She actually followed Harry down a hall and into a room. By the time she gets there, she's shocked to see Harry standing there and looking right at her. "I knew you would follow me. You want to bunk with me, am I correct?" He asked her with a smug smile. A blush crawled across Marceline's face and she stuttered a bit. "N-no! There were no other rooms around so I was going to kick you out of your room just to spite you!" She said defensively. Harry laughed and shook his head. "Marci, I know a lie when I see it. And you were lying right through your fangs." He said smiling. Marceline hissed as her eyes flashed red and she pounced Harry, forcing him to his bed. "Look here Vault-Boy…!" She hissed. "I'm listening." Harry said in a smart-ass way with a smirk. Marceline was silent until she gave a huff and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm taking your bed. You can sleep on the floor." She said growling. Harry chuckled as he pressed a button on the wall and another bed extended out of the rooms' wall. "No need. I have a second bed." He said sitting on the bed. The two looked at each other for a bit in awkward silence and Marceline continued to blush. "Would you stop staring at me?" She asked. "Can't help the fact that there's nothing to talk about." Harry replied. "Just go to bed then!" Marceline said throwing a pillow at Harry. He caught it and placed it next to the pillow on his bed. "Thanks. I tend to roll over and if I don't have support, I get awful neck cricks." He said with a playful tone. Marceline huffed again and floated over her bed, her back to Harry. Harry laid down and pressed the axillary power switch, thus turning off the room lights. He closed his eyes, happy to be home, even if it was with a new family.

About ten minutes after he turned off the lights, Harry felt a pressure on the side of his bed, then felt something lay down next to him. "Marci…?" He whispered. "Shh…just sleep…" she said in return. Harry did exactly that, once he wrapped the Vampire Queen into a hug, and held her in his sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here you are, Book Two: Chapter One of Vault 115 and the Land of Ooh! AND IT WAS AN EARLY RELEASE! What did you guys think of this chapter? I personally enjoyed the beginning and end. A devastating loss, followed by a sweet and kind ending. Keep an eye out for the next chapter in this gripping tale my friends! Review and Spread The Word!


End file.
